Layang
by garekinclong
Summary: Shokudaikiri Mitsutada menjumpai surat berperangko di kotak posnya. [KaneMitsu Week Day 2: Acara/Peringatan.]


**[ Layang ]**

oleh garekinclong

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** dan **Nitro+**.

Tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun kecuali menambah arsip fanfiksi OTP. Alternate Universe. _Less dialogue_. _Drabble_.

Oo **kane** hira / Shokudaikiri **Mitsu** tada

[KaneMitsu Week **Day 2** : Acara/Peringatan.]

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nama pengirimnya bukan orang asing, tapi Mitsutada masih belum berani membuka amplop dan menarik isi surat. Tiap huruf setelah kata 'Dari' sedikit meneror pikiran. Dan dalam kepalannya itu, amplop berwarna cokelat menjadi subjek kegelisahan sekarang ini.

"Dia…" Mitsutada menggeleng, menolak kuat-kuat akan kenyataan. Mendapatkan surat darinya adalah hal yang langka; tidak mungkin, bahkan tidak akan terjadi. Seolah-olah takdir berkata, _tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, mendapat kabar darinya berarti suatu tanda untukmu._

Walau itu bukan bisikan takdir, melainkan harapan hati dari lubuk terdalam.

Guguran daun menggelitik bahu, paha, dan ujung kepala. Punggung yang bertemu dengan kayu bangku agak menggeser gusar. Sedari tadi jantungnya memang berisik pun susah dikontrol. Jemari yang mulanya tenang mulai gemetaran.

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, nama penerima di surat itu, masih tak sanggup membuka amplop.

Pakaian serba gelap dan sepatu pantofel yang senada agak menyita perhatian khalayak yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Kaki mulai mengetuk ubin jalan. Sekali, dua kali, lanjut tanpa henti.

Semuanya harus berisik, atau Mitsutada perlu menenggalamkan diri sebagai ganti.

"Sial.." Mitsutada mengerutkan kening. Kepala spontan mengerat; mengekspresikan rasa kesal sekaligus geram. Raut rupa perlahan merah padam.

 _Panas._

"Kanehira…"

Dalam tuturan lembut itu, air mata Mitsutada mulai jatuh. Membasahi refleksi gelap yang terinjak di bawah kaki.

.

.

.

 _Untuk Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, kekasihku,_

 _Hoi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kutebak, kau pasti setia menungguiku. Aku di sini sehat tanpa cela. Tubuhku masih berisi dan kekar, intinya masih sama seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tetap yang paling tampan di antara semua pria. Haha!_

 _Mitsu, aku merindukanmu._

 _Apa warna rambutmu masih biru gelap? Apa warna manik matamu tetap keemasan? Kupukul kau kalau seenaknya berganti penampilan. Karena selama ini, aku masih membayangkan bagaimana rupamu ketika terakhir kali kita bertemu._

 _Oh, tapi saat kau mengantarkanku, beberapa helai rambut acak-acakanmu mencuat. Lucu. Rasanya gemas dan ingin kubelai saat ini juga. Ahh, aku sungguh merindukanmu._

 _Dan ciuman panas kita._

 _Bibirku gatal ingin mencumbu. Tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan ciumanku—hei, bukan berarti aku main kecup sana-sini! Aku hanya mengecup tanganku sendiri, oke?! Jangan salah paham!_

 _Mitsu. Sebenarnya, alasanku mengirim surat ini—seperti yang kau tahu, aku malas mengirim surat, karena kau tahu aku akan selalu baik-baik saja—hanya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu._

 _Tentang peringatan hari jadian kita yang ketiga._

 _Tiga tahun itu waktu yang lama, sungguh. Tapi… tak banyak kuhabiskan denganmu. Aku tahu, aku sering menyakitimu. Aku tahu, aku selalu membuatmu menunggu. Memang laki-laki sepertiku pantas untuk ditinggalkan, tapi kau mengatakan menunggu adalah momen yang paling membuatmu senang.  
Karena sekali bertemu, katamu, rindu itu terlampiaskan dengan berbagai cara._

 _Aku masih ingat kepulanganku setahun yang lalu. Kita seharian hampir tak keluar rumah. Makan bersama, sedikit aksi nakal—hei, kau yang menggodaku duluan, oke? Lalu… menonton film yang kita nantikan sekuelnya. Memasuki bathup sampai tak ada ruang untuk berselonjor. Kau menggeliat geli karena bagian sensitifmu kusentuh tanpa aba-aba._

 _Aku sangat puas mengingatnya. Bahkan menulis hal-hal di atas membuat pipiku keram, saking senangnya untuk bernostalgia._

 _Kupikir aku akan kehabisan tinta. Kau tahu sendiri, sulit meminta pena dengan tinta penuh di sini. Menulis secara tenang saja hanya bisa kulakukan saat jam tidur. Paling tidak, hanya ini yang bisa kukabarkan padamu._

 _Aku mencintaimu selalu, Mitsu. Semoga kau tak lelah menungguiku pulang._

 _Oh, ya. Aku mencoba melumuri bibir menggunakan lipstik alami dan kukecup di pinggir surat. Memang menggelikan, tapi setidaknya, hasrat mencumbuku agak terbayarkan. Semoga kau membalas kecupan tidak langsung dariku ini, Sayang._

 _Dan doakan semoga perang terakhirku berakhir dengan kemenangan._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Ookanehira, prajurit paling tampan sekaligus kekasihmu._

.

.

.

Apa yang dibaca penuh arti oleh Mitsutada bukanlah surat untuk memeringati hari jadian mereka…

—tetapi kabar terakhir dari sang kekasih sebagai abdi negara.

Yang dimaksud 'lipstik alami' sebagai pewarna kecup di sudut surat ialah darah dari bibir sang kekasih; Mitsutada tahu betul. Sebab, ciuman-ciuman yang lampau, pernah suatu kali bergelut mengeluarkan darah dalam rongga mulut. Kerongkongan menelan darah dari lawan main.

Dan rasa itu takkan pernah hilang, sampai Mitsutada mengenali aroma itu sendiri.

"Kanehira… Aku juga…"

Meremat surat itu dalam genggaman, Mitsutada mencium kepalan tangannya berkali-kali. Membuka kembali, ganti mengecup bekas bibir Ookanehira. Kecupan pertama masih terasa kertas dan berbau anyir, kecupan kedua mulai berasa asin dan tak berbau.

Tangis dan hidung tersumbat melumpuhkan indera Mitsutada.

Ciuman kedua lutut pada ubin lantai sempat membingungkan warga yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa di antara mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan Mitsutada. Tapi Mitsutada terlalu tuli untuk mendengar, sekarang.

Yang hanya menggema dalam pendengaran hanyalah suara berat nan menentramkan milik Ookanehira.

 _'Aku mencintaimu selalu, Mitsu. Semoga kau tak lelah menungguiku pulang.'_

Penggalan kalimat itu sukses membayangi pikiran. Saking cinta dan rindunya terhadap pujaan hati, tiap kata yang tertulis dapat disuarakan dalam telinga. Mitsutada membanting tubuh ke jalan, tenaganya habis untuk berlutut, memohon Ookanehira kembali pulang.

"Kenapa—agkh… Kane…" Isakan mulai beralih sebagai polusi udara, "Kanehira… Kane—"

Punggung yang panjang itu meringkuk, membentuk setengah lingkaran di bawah terik matahari. Seluruh tubuh mati rasa sejenak.

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, sepulang dari pemakaman pemakaman sang kekasih yang semangat juangnya berakhir pada kemenangan negara, mengucapkan sepatah kata dambaannya.

(Untuk kali terakhir.)

"Selamat datang kembali, Kanehira…"

* * *

 **a/n** : mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan secara sengaja maupun tidak. terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
